emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1470 (12th July 1990)
Plot Jack brings Sarah some flowers to wish her luck on her first day at The Woolpack. Amos is worried about leaving Sarah in charge while he and Henry go to Annie's party. Joe is annoyed when the insurance company only offer 350 pounds for the escort. Rachel tells Kate that she has decided to take a year out before going to university, but Kate makes her promise that she will still go in a year. Seth and Bill try and trick Sarah into giving them large measurements of beer, but she is wise to their prank. Nick asks Frank for time off by feigning illness in order to go to Knaresborough. At the same time, Elsa arrives back in Beckindale. Zoe goes to see Alan and asks him to tackle the issue of the lack of rubbish bins in the village. Chris is annoyed when Kathy suggests that he take on Rachel as his receptionist. He tells her to make an appointment if she is interested. Bill and Seth try to set Sarah up again by covering an empty beer glass with clingfilm, however Amos tries to fill the glass and is annoyed when he gets covered in beer. Rachel meets Elsa, she has decided that she wants to speak to Nick and asks Rachel to find him. Chris threatens to tell Frank that Nick is skiving when Archie lets it slip. Zoe and Alan go round the village picking up litter. Archie invites Zoe to go to the Great Yorkshire Show with him. Elsa asks Rachel if she can stay the night at Emmerdale Farm. Rachel is fuming when Joe buys a brand new car - a green Maestro. Dolly offers to help out in the pub while Amos goes to Annie's party. Seth catches Jock stealing trout and sees him being paid for it. Kathy gives Elsa a lecture saying she needs to decide what to do. Seth confronts Jock about stealing fish, but he denies it. Seth tells Alan. Elsa arrives home and tells Elizabeth that she has made her mind up about what she has to do. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Bill Whiteley - Teddy Turner *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Jock MacDonald - Drew Dawson *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Garden and yard *Emmerdale Farm - Cottage, farmhouse kitchen, yard and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front and back garden *Unknown roads *Riverbank *Fish & Game Farm *Blackthorn Farm - Yard and barn Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 4 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 15th October 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD